The Real Mask
by PorcelainSmile
Summary: She always knew that moment would come one day ,but while standing there waiting for the certain end was still unacceptable. She always thought about the scenario in her head .What if Chuck broke his own rules just to save Sarah? --- Charah !
1. Chapter 1

This is my first story so be gentle ! It's too short I know , I'm planning on writing more chapters..Sooo here it goes ! I was too frustrated about the last episode (the mask) i decided to write a story which can make us remember why Chuck and Sarah belongs together ..I must say ; I hate Hannah..sorry fans but it's nothing personal! I just don't like this girl who came out of nowhere , being Chuck's girlfriend and making us return to the beginning once again when we believed everything was going to be ok finally! Ohh , anyway here is the first the way , PLEASE REVIEW!!!

A/C= I do NOT own Chuck!

That was it. She always knew that moment would come one day ,but while standing there waiting for the certain end was still unacceptable. She always thought about the scenario in her head . Sometimes it was a bad guy who was 6.3 feet with a dark face , sometimes it was an innocent looking guy who you could see on a street and never suspect him to be a bloody murderer, she saw in her dreams that would kill her without even blinking.

She closed her eyes ,waiting the loud gun voice to fill the air. She clenched her jaw and got ready for the dull pain. The wind was blowing gently , leaving a pleasant feeling on her cheeks. When her eyes got used of the darkness, an image filled her soul ; a boy with warm brown eyes and brown hair. The painful truth poked her hidden heart suddenly. She felt the tears shaping when she uttered one last word: "Chuck"…

The gun voice captured the silence , making Sarah shiver slightly. She waited for the dull pain to show up, hoping it wouldn't last long and make everything harder for her. She stood there for a few seconds which was like eternity to her. When she finally found the courage to open her eyes , her eyes blinked in surprise. _Why_, she thought while looking at the astonishing view in front of her. She felt happy for a moment for being alive, confused for the shocking fact she's looking at and pleased that she was looking at the person she was dying to see, she couldn't help but smiled in her head to the irony. _Dying to see him._ Gazing over his gentle curls and widened mocha eyes, she repeated the truth to herself ; _I love him…with my all._

As her gaze went down , in spite of truth being so clear ,her eyes searched for anything which proved wrong. She looked at him from his head to his feet a couple of times to perceive the truth unwillingly. She found her lips moving and spilling one simple word; "Chuck?". Her voice was foreigner to even her own ears , shaking and clueless from her casual confident voice. He lifted his sharp gaze on her , his face softening at the sight of her. He didn't say anything but he didn't need to…Sarah knew what it meant to him, what this was causing him. He set his glance on the dead body between them again, this time let a deep sigh set free from his mouth. Sarah saw the desperation in his eyes, the fainting of his usual brightness and leaving two misty brown eyes filled with confusion. She took a step next to him ,getting closer to him and the corpse. She hid the urge to hug him tightly, she strengthened her back and put on her mask which was the real Agent Walker, her perfect , emotionless self-image. She avoid her real self's curses about her betrayal just like she did for 3 years, since the day she met Chuck.


	2. Chapter 2

I do NOT own Chuck !

I know I'm too slow but erm, I tried my best. Here is the second chapter of The Real Mask ! Hope you enjoy…By the way, PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!

General Beckman's monotonous voice echoed the grey, unfurnished room , her voice sounding like she prefers to be anywhere except there , sitting on that chair and lifting the heavy responsibility on her shoulders. She gazed directly –at least monitor showed so- on Sarah, giving her a sharp warning every time. "Agent Walker, Chuck's irresponsibly action proves us what I've been suspicious of," she claimed as she shifted a little on her seat, "I've been hoping you would be professional , at least be aware of the dangers you could provide." Her voice raised almost unconsciously.

Sarah didn't even move or breath , looking at the monitor with a blank face. _I was hoping that as well_, she murmured in her head , not letting herself say those words as she apart her lips. Instead of those words , she found herself talking without meaning to. "I assure you there's nothing between us, General," Sarah defended weakly. General Beckman's gave her a dead look, sending her an electrical shiver. Without even a word, Sarah turned her gaze on the floor. She haven't felt so unprofessional in her agent life before, she felt so unappreciated and weak. She cursed herself for letting her guard down, for letting herself get closer to Chuck than she needed to be, for letting herself fall in love with him! She held her breath at the thought ; _In love? Hold a minute! Did I? No, of course no! I..I just like him. But I can do without him…right? Ugh, who am I kidding with? I love him. Do you have a problem with you pride, Agent Walker? You LOVE __**him**__!_

"-and certainly you need to leave ," Sarah came back to reality when General was about to push a button and go back to her daily-saving-world job. Sarah rushed in, "I-I'm sorry, what did you say?" she held her breath. General gave her another bored gaze, her looks full of condemnation. "I said your being is not only putting intense pressure on Chuck ,he cares you in a way that he shouldn't. This night was just a proof of what your relationship can endanger. You, Agent Walker, were about to cause Intersect, the world's greatest intelligence database, vanish! Your new mission is to realize who you are and make Chuck get it clear too. Then you have to leave."

"Why doesn't she just leave the town?" a new voice joined in ,a stern voice. "Casey," Sarah choked, surprised to see him ,especially after he knew the fact that this was a private conversation. Casey ignored her comment as he took a step near to the screen. "I'm sure leaving Chuck behind would be enough for her," he murmured slowly. Sarah couldn't help but widen her eyes as she heard a hint of emotion in his voice. During all the missions ,all the great dangers this stern voice just sheltered anger , grudge and sometimes tasteless humor which made only himself smile. But this time it had a deep feeling in it, an emotion that could not be expected from the coldhearted and harsh Colonel John Casey. Was it pity? Mercy? Sarah couldn't understand while she kept staring at him. When she heard General's cold voice, she unconsciously straightened herself and tilted her head up. _Nothing can truly surprise an agent; you have to expect every simple consequence._

"Chuck would follow her no matter what and lose his bare trust to CIA. Chuck put his own life in danger to save Sarah this night. He plainly has feelings for Agent Walker and won't easily give up on her. Chuck Bartowski has to let go of her himself. He has to get distant from you .Am I clear, Agent Walker?" she sighed heavily.

Sarah tried not to break the eye contact as she stepped closer to the large monitor. "General , I understand the importance of situation but-"

"There are no 'but's in this mission. Agent Walker," General broke in. "You were always asked to be the perfect and you obeyed the instructions literally . This time , you are posed to be the worst, the nightmare of Chuck. Good luck!" With this last request , the screen went black. So did Sarah's hope…

tw200 = Thank you soo much for your review..I'm trying to do my best ! Thank you for your support , can't tell how pleased I feel!

jinxed97= Thank you for review and I hope this is good enough for you..=)


End file.
